


Il peso della farfalla

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Lime, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Simon/Kieren] (...) Le braccia di Simon sono forti, nate per un amore di carezze tiepide e collose, ma c’è qualcosa di dolce, di eroico persino, in un desiderio senza batticuori, né rossori, né lenzuola madide.<br/>
Un possesso di chimica e nostalgia, tutto da inventare (...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il peso della farfalla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angeline Farewell (Neve83)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/gifts).



Kieren Walker, Simon Monroe © Dominic Mitchell, BBC Three.  
Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio rappresenta copyright dell’autrice, salvo quanto espressamente indicato.

*

_Perché ci sei sempre: nella carne e sotto la pelle._   
_Auguri di cuore, Angie._

_This is my skin._  
 _This is not your skin,_  
 _yet you are still under it._  
― Iain Thomas

Sulla pelle bianco carta, i cordoli dello svenamento somigliano a bruchi di un rosa perlaceo. Le dita di Simon li strofinano senza esitazione: le emozioni concentrate in un gesto, restituite da un bacio gelido e secco.  
 _La morte asciuga_ , ha pensato spesso, _eppure la voglia ti scioglie_.  
   
“È così che te ne sei andato?”  
   
 _Andarsene_ : un eufemismo da pastore, gramaglie, fiori sfatti. Nessuno si ammazza per cambiare aria. Chi lo fa, almeno, ha smesso di respirare molto tempo prima.  
Ti ammazzi per togliertela, l’aria. Per cancellarti. Se vuoi andartene, prendi un treno e no, non è mai l’espresso per l’inferno.  
   
Gli risponde con un grugnito imbarazzato, mentre rotola sul fianco.  
Nella schiena di Simon si apre una faglia. Vorrebbe avere il coraggio di sfiorarne il solco, costruire una nuova intimità sul ribrezzo, ma è un vigliacco che non sa niente dell’amore – e ora gli manca un cuore che scandisca il loro tempo insieme.  
   
“Lui com’era?”  
“Non voglio parlare di Rick.”  
“Potresti fingere meglio.”  
   
Simon è un uomo: può ferirlo con un sorriso, salvarlo con un abbraccio, confonderlo con una parola.  
Kieren, invece, è l’ombra di un ragazzo morto prima di mordere la vita e il suo presente ha i colori sbagliati di una pellicola candeggiata dall’acido.  
Simon gli sfrega i polsi, come se potesse cancellare ogni traccia dell’errore cui è quasi grato, perché l’ha trovato _qualcuno_ che potrà forse amare (senza vergogna) nell’eternità sbiadita del Ritorno.  
   
“Non dovrebbe esistere un galateo o qualcosa del genere? Chiedere a qualcuno com’è morto non mi sembra…”  
   
Due dita, poi labbra su labbra.  
La bocca di Simon è un desiderio ruvido che parla ancora di morte, ma gli piace comunque.  
Lo bacia e gli occhi accarezzano le creste biancastre di Dover, l’ombra spettrale di un faro abbandonato, mentre le correnti della Manica frustano la pelle, trasformandola in carta vetrata: e l’amore sa di mare e tempesta, freddo come un cencio stracciato dai marosi, assoluto come una notte senza stelle.  
 _Come loro_.

*

Di Rick amava il sorriso, le mani grandi, l’ottimismo con cui si è fatto ammazzare.  
Non gli piacevano davvero le armi, _ma non ce l’ho un talento come il tuo, Kier. Voglio solo girare il mondo_.  
Il _suo_ è diventato piccolo piccolo, un giorno di pioggia e di merda: una bara sigillata dalla pietà sotto due metri di terra.  
Non gli ha mai detto che lo amava, perché non voleva deluderlo.  
Sa di averlo fatto comunque, quando ci ha dato un taglio.

*

“Hai paura che possa giudicarti?” chiede Simon – le loro gambe intrecciate. Un nodo inquieto, fibroso. _Forte_. “Non dovresti, perché sarebbe comunque passato. Noi siamo _oltre_. Siamo _altro_.”  
Kieren sospira, poi glielo chiede: “Tu sai quanto pesa una farfalla?”  
Simon sbatte le palpebre. Aveva gli occhi blu – _pare_. Kieren avrebbe voluto vederli, per salvarne il colore almeno nel ricordo.  
“È una delle ultime cose cui abbia pensato. Prima di spegnermi, intendo. Ho visto una farfalla: era piccola, bianca e sembrava galleggiare nell’aria, finché non si è posata su un soffione e l’ha sgranato. _Puff_ : non c’era più.”  
Simon gli sfiora i capelli, le palpebre secche.  
   
 _La morte ti asciuga davvero o ci pensa prima la vita?_  
Un’altra domanda senza risposta.  
   
“Ero quello stelo spelacchiato: il peso di una farfalla bastava a disintegrarmi, perché tutto era diventato _troppo_ per me.”  
   
La pioggia picchietta sui vetri; la luce spenta dell’alba invernale trasforma la stanza in un acquario. Ovunque galleggiano brandelli di Kieren, morsi di memoria, il buco nero di un’identità a scadenza.  
Le braccia di Simon sono forti, nate per un amore di carezze tiepide e collose, ma c’è qualcosa di dolce, di eroico persino, in un desiderio senza batticuori, né rossori, né lenzuola madide.  
Un possesso di chimica e nostalgia, tutto da inventare.  
   
“Non hai pensato d’essere proprio tu, quella farfalla? Di poter volare sopra le macerie del mondo?”  
   
Kieren tace. L’intelligenza di Simon lo confonde, la sua amarezza lo riempie di rabbia.  
Un sesso morto lo fa sentire vivo, però, come forse non è mai stato.  
Fissa le schegge d’osso che un rammendo dozzinale non ha mai del tutto nascosto: una cicatrice aperta sulla speranza di un’umanità dimenticata. La _sua_.  
“Vieni con me, allora.”  
Sembra proprio una farfalla cui abbiano stracciato le ali, Simon, eppure non smette di cercare il cielo, senza peso. Quello che ora nemmeno Kieren avverte più.

*

Lo chiamavano _amore_ , quando la pelle era calda e imparavi a conoscere l’odore del tuo amante.  
Lo chiamavano _amore_ , quando c’era una pompa a scaldarti la voglia in mezzo alle cosce.  
Lo chiamano amore, _prima_ : e adesso?  
Serviranno parole nuove, l’ipocrisia di un Ministero per autorizzare un sentimento antico quanto il mondo?  
   
“Sento il rumore dei tuoi pensieri,” dice Simon.  
“Credo sia il cuore,” replica: un impercettibile _tump_ soffocato da un singhiozzo.  
   
 _Quanto pesa una farfalla, Kieren?_  
Ora conosce la risposta: più della vita, forse, ma mai quanto la felicità. 


End file.
